True Blue Cowboy
by joyindenver
Summary: Single again, Sookie, our favorite telepath, is resigned to live a life of a spinster. One day there’s a knock on her front door. Funny how something so simple can change everything. AR/AT & AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Posted: **4/22/10**  
****Updated: **8/13/11

**Disclaimer:** I have no rights to all things Southern Vampire Mysteries or to the TV series Justified. In the spirit of fanfiction, I bring to you this little bit of fun between our favorite telepath and a very sexy US Marshal. True Blue Cowboy is a creative writing exercise. No monetary gain is being earned by me in anyway through this fun exercise.

* * *

"_You're not dead," Dr. Ludwig pointed out._

_But I'd come pretty damn close; I'd sort of stepped over the line. There'd been an optimum rescue time. If I'd been liberated before that time, I would have laughed all the way to the secret supernatural clinic, or wherever I was._

_But I'd looked at death too closely—close enough to see all the pores in Death's face—and I'd suffered too much. I wouldn't bounce back this time. _

_**Dead and Gone **__by Charlaine Harris_

**~ * o * ~**

**Seven Years Later**

The sweet scents and sounds of summer drew Sookie outside early. After mowing the lawn at the crack of dawn and sunbathing after breakfast, she now found herself elbow deep in her Gran's flower beds. There was a time long ago when she would have thought it a chore; now it made her happy. In an effort to find some inner peace, she had followed her Uncle Dermott's suggestion and started a garden, which eventually grew to an impressive size. Sookie Stackhouse, telepath extraordinaire, was now gardener and farmer. Neither her nor Jason would have ever thought it was possible. The truth was that now a days the size of her vegetable garden and Gran's flower beds were more due to the fact that it had been a long time since Sookie had had sex. Farming a small patch of her family land had proven to be an excellent outlet for all her pent up sexual energy. She was now a regular fixture at the Farmer's Market on Sundays selling her fruits and vegetables.

With the back of her hand, Sookie wiped her forehead. It was hot, but the flower bed needed weeding. The crunching of tires on her gravel driveway drew Sookie's attention and telepathy. Instantly she picked up a pair of brain signatures driving up. The car parked up front, which signaled it was someone she wasn't familiar with, or at least someone she wasn't real friendly with. Family and close friends always followed the driveway to the back of the house.

She stood up and stretched her back. Using her worn out denim cut offs, she dusted the dirt off her hands and rinsed them under the garden hose. The stream of water was at first warm, but gradually cooled. Sookie smiled, enjoying the refreshing sensation. As she dried her hands on the sides of her cut offs, she heard the pounding at the front door. She leaned around the corner of the house and spied the car. The county Sheriff's emblem was blazoned across the side door. She let out a deep sigh and felt her shoulder's tense.

"Great," she mumbled softly under her breath.

Before Amelia, her best friend and bon-a-fide witch had returned to New Orleans, she had worked a rather impressive "stay-away" spell on the FBI agents that had been harassing her. Though Niall had paid a lot of money to the FBI to leave her alone, Latestta had proven persistent. Sookie had been happy to know people with special talents. Latestta never bothered her again. For that matter, the Law in general hadn't bothered her since Amelia's "stay-away" spell.

Cautiously, Sookie walked around the house and toward the front as she reached out with her telepathy. One brain register was familiar, the other was not. Like Jason and Dermott's thoughts, the stranger's thoughts were muffled at best.

"Howdy, Andy." Sookie plastered an artificial smile on her face. The one she referred to as her _pretty please go fly a kite with a cherry on top._

Andy jerked. "Sookie," he spat out quickly almost sounding like a squeal. He was clearly startled by her sudden appearance. "_God, she can be so creepy," he_ thought unkindly. Visiting Sookie on official or unofficial Sheriff Business wasn't something he cared for, and Sookie reciprocated the feeling. She swallowed hard and pulled up her shields to block out Andy's thoughts.

"What can I do you for?" she asked. Her voice lost several layers of its Southern charm.

"Ugmm," he stuttered.

"How are ya, ma'am," said the man standing just behind Andy.

Sookie's breath drew back inside her throat. The creamy Southern voice filled her body with sensual sensations; like sparkling bubbles of excitement on steroids. "_Oh god,"_ she thought silently.

The tall stranger tipped the brim of his cowboy hat. She always had a weak spot for a man with good Southern manners. Discreetly, she scanned the cowboy standing on her porch. Whoever this stranger was, Sookie knew he wasn't exactly human. Having the 'spark', she was sensitive to all things supernatural. Whatever this man was, she was certain about one thing: he was mouthwatering and heart throbbingly good looking. It had been a long time since she'd had a man and seeing this handsome stranger made her ache. She knew she would definitely be spending some indecent amount of time with herself fantasizing about this tall dark and handsome man with his cowboy hat, boots, and tight fitting jeans that left little to Sookie's imagination.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled at him; a genuine one and not like the one she had plastered on for Andy.

A flash of bright light drew Sookie's attention. The sunlight bounced off the badge clipped to the stranger's hip. Sookie tensed, not in the pre-orgasmic kind she'd only moments before had been thinking about, but in the 'oh-shit' kind. It'd been almost six years since the explosion in Rhodes, so she knew it couldn't be that. So the next logical thought she had was, _"What the hell did they do now?"_

When Niall closed the portal to Faery, he'd left out the 'undesirables' on this side of the door. Fae of every possible variation had somehow become Claude's responsibility. He was one of the few purebloods who stayed, but he was the only pureblood with royal blood and by proxy because she and Dermott were from the same bloodline, the 'undesirables' were also her responsibility. Most of them were honest and shy and had adapted well to living on this side of the door. Others, those who either refused out of stubbornness or lack of smarts, were troublemakers who didn't understand the basic commandments like _thou shalt not steal._

_* o * o *_

The changes in Sookie's body didn't go unnoticed by Raylan Givens. He had become instantly aware of Sookie's presence the moment she appeared from around the corner. Her cleavage, innocently seductive, called to him. He instantly noticed how they had perked when she saw him. He could swear they were calling to him; daring him, begging him. The way the sun glistened off her dewy bronzed skin where the soft tantalizing mounds dipped down was more than he could stand. Raylan had to focus to keep his eyes above her neck.

He'd also noticed the way her shoulders squared when her deep blue eyes caught the star he wore. Even her perky breast settled at seeing the emblem; all these details didn't escape his keen senses.

Raylan Givens was talented, as he privately referred to himself. He was a Reader; a third quarter breed. His keen senses made him an expert at reading and tracking people. It had been the reason why he'd survived the Wild West, Prohibition, the Counterculture Generation, the Fae War, and everything else in between and after.

"Hope we're not disturbin' ya." To Sookie his smooth Southern tone sounded like forbidden pleasure. She wondered if the way he confidently swaggered down the steps was deliberate or natural. It was hard for her to hide the pleasure she found in this cowboy. He was tall, lean, and muscled in all the right places.

"You're not disturbin' me from nothin' that can't wait," she said. Her expression was friendly.

"I'm Depty US Marshal Raylan Givens." He offered his hand to Sookie. She hesitated, her gaze traveling between his hand and his face. It was rude, she knew, but she didn't want her mind bombarded with unwanted thoughts. She really didn't want her cowboy fantasy blown out of the water.

Raylan sensed her hesitation and naturally took his hand back. There was something different about her. She was supernatural, but exactly what she was he couldn't pinpoint—yet. The breeze was blowing from behind him, so he couldn't pick up on her scent to see what she was. Her heartbeat had a human cadence, so he figured she wasn't a shifter. Maybe a fairy, he thought wistfully. Raylan's mouth watered. The way the two hard darts pointed at him from under her shirt, shot the pureblood fairy theory out the window, but definitely made him uneasy inside his jeans.

Sookie had an almost intoxicating otherworldly allure.

Her entire body tempted him without even trying; teasing him to touch her. What fascinated Raylan was how she was utterly unaware of her allure. His eyes glanced quickly over to Andy. He wasn't fazed one bit by the siren song that Sookie exuded. This was a telltale sign that Sookie, like he, was more than human.

"I'm with the Eastern Kentucky field office," he told Sookie.

"You're a long way from home Marshal." Sookie couldn't take the smile off her face even if she had tried.

"Yes ma'am." Raylan had to concentrate hard to ignore the enchanted call in her voice.

Sookie swallowed hard struggling to keep her breathing natural. She felt a sharp pain in her chest; her heart was thumping wildly. The Marshal's clear and honest gaze made her weak in secret ways. She felt like a captive under the tractor beam of his stare.

Raylan saw in Sookie's otherworldly eyes, the story of who she was. So many stories; where she'd been and how she got to be here standing in front of him. A deep empty ache grew inside his gut; he wanted to be the one she shared her stories with. Raylan smiled, hiding the words that wouldn't come out.

A strange realization came over him in that instance. He'd heard of it happening to others, but he'd never experienced it himself. At that moment, standing in front of Sookie, he admitted he had never really known himself, until then.

Andy Bellefleur awkwardly cleared his throat. Sookie and Raylan shot a quick glance at Andy.

"I'm here investigating the sighting of a fugitive I've been tracking," said Raylan bringing his attention back to the blonde beauty in front of him. His eyes never released Sookie. She shifted uncomfortably; the way a woman did when she was affected by a man. His soft sculptured lips pulled up on one corner.

"So what makes you think this fugitive is on my property?" Sookie asked. She hadn't picked up any new registers around her house. Suddenly, she wished Claude, her cousin and roommate, was home. He was off in Bangladesh on some photo shoot for two weeks and Dermott was working.

"I'm not exactly sure if he is on your property," Raylan admitted. "We were just at Hot Shot. Your property and the adjacent one are the only land between here and there."

Sookie suddenly felt worried all over again. For a few reasons. The first being that there were fae living deep in her woods. There were some 'undesirables' who couldn't camouflage their appearance. If humans saw them, they'd run off screaming. They couldn't assimilate like Claude or Dermott. So several years ago, after some coaxing from Dermott and Claude, she'd agreed to allow some of them to live in the deepest parts of her woods. They lived peacefully, never venturing near her house. However, if someone went out snooping around too close, Sookie was more concerned about the snooper than of the fae.

Now the other reason she had to fight back the feeling of panic was that Hot Shot was a community of were-panthers. The existence of were-panthers was a secret from people outside the supernatural community. Unlike other shifters, those like the panthers and a few others that humans viewed with a sense of taboo, even after six years they were still a secret. Her thoughts immediately went to Jason, her brother. He was a were-panther.

"Who's this fugitive you're look'n for?" Sookie asked. She hesitated, but she had to make sure it wasn't her brother. Though Jason was settled and married now for a few years, she was worried that something may have happened last night. It had been a full moon.

Slowly, Sookie lowered her shields to see what she could find out. What Sookie heard, startled her.

She heard absolutely nothing.

"He's wanted for a murder," Raylan answered her question. What he wasn't saying is that the dangerous fugitive he'd been tracking was actually a were-panther.

"I haven't heard of any killings," Sookie pointed out. She tried again to hear Raylan's thoughts. His register was smooth and thick. Her eyes closely studied him, and she wondered if he was part fae. His brain signature wasn't as smooth and thick as Claude's, but it was something close to it, like Dermott's.

"The shooting took place in southeast Texas," Raylan explained maintaining a calm and confident demeanor. He'd noticed Sookie's eyes change ever so slightly. The brown flecks that framed her pupils suddenly pooled. He wasn't sure what she was or what she was capable of, but he wasn't afraid. What he felt was opposite of fear. "He was being transported when he got away. Witnesses have recently sighted him east of Shreveport and several miles west of Bon Temps."

"I see." Sookie spoke softly. The fact that Raylan was looking in Hot Shot had Sookie wondering if the fugitive was a were-panther and then immediately she was worried all over again about her brother.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I took a look around your property," Raylan explained. He wasn't necessarily looking for permission. His penetrating eyes scanned Sookie's beautiful face. He could see that she was somewhere else in her mind.

"I'm not sure what you'll find," she said flatly, blinking a few times. She wasn't sure what to do. She wondered what he would say and do if she said no. Narrowing her gaze she studied him more closely. He was supernatural and if her instincts were right, he was part fae. "You're welcome to look around," she said with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Raylan tipped his cowboy hat. He saw the solid brown ring that had pooled around Sookie's eyes break apart into flecks that feathered around her pupils again.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Andy asked. He personally thought Raylan's idea of walking through the woods was nuts. His nice temperature controlled office was sounding real good to Andy. "I can send a deputy by to pick you up."

"I can take you back when you're done," Sookie volunteered. She surprised herself. Years of having to keep a straight face had paid off. No one, not even Raylan's keen senses and observation, had noticed.

"That's a great idea," Andy eagerly agreed. He just wanted to get out of the heat. Trailing after Raylan Givens wasn't his idea of fun.

"All right then." Raylan's lips tilted into a half smile. Secretly he was glad for the opportunity to spend some time with Sookie.

"Would you like something cold to drink?" Sookie asked Raylan. Her Southern manners surfaced; almost. She ignored Andy.

"That'd be wonderful," Raylan admitted. "Perhaps when I get back from lookin' around?"

"Sure." Sookie gave him a bright smile. "Just knock."

Raylan walked past her; their locked gazes only separating at the last moment. Sookie's ragged breaths were catalogued in Raylan's memory. It was a sound he hoped to get acquainted more closely with. Now that he was down wind from Sookie, he patiently waited. A soft breeze came up behind her. Seconds later, the breeze made its way toward Raylan.

Inhaling deeply, he filled his lungs with her sweet aroma. A satisfied smile spread across his face.

Sookie watched as the cowboy Marshal made his way toward the trees. When he turned to look back, she about fainted.

"Oh, boy," she whispered under her breath. She knew she wouldn't be able to say no, when every cell in her body was screaming _Yes!_

* * *

******AN: **8/13/11 ~ _Originally, this story was going to be a one-shot of a few pages. However, almost immediately, I had more than a few chapters. I know it's been almost a year since this unfinished story was posted, but rest assured it has not been forgotten. I have been working on developing new chapters. Its a slow process, but I will finish this story come hell or high water. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Posted: **4/25/11  
**Updated: **8/17/11

* * *

**True Blue Cowboy  
~ 2 ~**

After making sure she had a fresh batch of her Gran's famous Southern sweet tea chilling in the refrigerator, Sookie, moist and dirty from lawn work, stepped under the shower head. As the cool water rushed over her bare skin, she instantly felt relieved. The cold water helped cool off the heat that Raylan Givens had generated.

As the water streamed down her feminine curves, Sookie went back and forth about the cowboy Marshal. Her dialogue consisted of all the million reasons she should and shouldn't let herself get involved with him. In her current man-less state, a little fling between consenting adults was something that really appealed to her. Then of course she pondered the possibility that Raylan Givens wasn't attracted to her.

"Too bad Claude wasn't here to work a spell," she mused. Instantly she scolded herself for even thinking it. She felt utterly appalled at how low she had sunk to even consider working a spell in order to get a little something-something, as she referred to it. "God," she breathed. "I think I've reached the bottom," she mumbled.

Combing the cream rinse through her hair, she could hear her cell phone ringing for the third time since she got into the shower. Sookie was enjoying the cool water too much to really care. Ignoring it, she absently she ran her hands over her legs and decided to lather up and shave.

"Just in case," she wistfully thought. She calculated that if she did shave, ending up in a compromising situation with the smoldering Marshal was less likely. Her logic was that if she didn't shave and trim below, her chances at an indiscretion was highly probable, because to her it always seemed when a person was least prepared, stuff happened.

So in her infinite and flawed logic, she convinced herself that if she was prepared, it wouldn't happen. Thus she would be safe from herself.

~ * o * o * ~

While Sookie tended to her hygiene, Raylan Givens trudged through the Stackhouse woods tasting the air. Though he picked up the occasional scent of were-panther, it wasn't his were-panther, Bodean Quaid. Bodean had killed several people in a shooting spree a few months back. Last night, when he was being transported across state lines, it so happened that it was the first night of the full moon. Granted, no one had known Bodean was a shifter. Raylan only figured it out when he interviewed Bodean's kin early that morning before arriving to Bon Temps; were-panthers. He picked up the scent as soon as he had stepped onto the porch.

"Ya," Raylan drawled. His cell phone had been vibrating at his side.

"Where are you?" asked US Deputy Marshal Rachel Dupree.

"In the woods." Raylan grinned at hearing Rachel chuckling at his reply. He turned on his heels and headed back toward the house.

"Anything?" she asked.

"I may have something," Raylan admitted. The closest were-panther pack from where Bodean had escaped was Bon Temps. Since it was the appearance of the full moon that triggered a shifter to involuntarily take on their animal form, Raylan knew he had about three days. During that time shifters were driven by instincts to be with their own kind, so he knew Bodean wouldn't be going anywhere far.

"Where are ya'll?" Raylan asked Rachel.

"We just finished interviewing the witnesses at the gas station," she answered.

"Well," Raylan breathed. "I'll meet ya'll back at the hotel then."

"Sounds good." Rachel closed the phone connection.

On his trek back to the house, Raylan's thoughts lingered to Sookie Stackhouse. His keen senses had picked up that Sookie, though mostly human, had the faint scent of fairy. That would explain her siren effect on him; even a drop of fairy blood in a human made them physically alluring to the supernatural. Then again Andy Bellefluer had mentioned that she had a cousin who lived with her. So Raylan wasn't sure if the fairy scent he picked up was from a cousin or some fella Sookie might be sleeping with. He was hoping for the former. Sookie Stackhouse had gotten his attention; the kind that would make a man fly across state lines for.

He had to ask himself whether he could afford to go there.

It wasn't a question of want more than practicality. Raylan knew enough about himself to know that he was an 'everything or nothing' kind a man.

~ * o * o * ~

Back at the house, Sookie wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. She hurriedly padded across her bedroom to answer her cell phone. It had been ringing persistently since she had stepped into the shower.

"Hello," she said when she really wanted to say _'what the hell'._

"Sookie?" On the other end of the line was Nancy Bartley. Her and her husband owned a small farm not too far from Sookie's place. "Sorry to bother you." She sounded emotional.

"What's wrong Nancy?" Sookie asked, instantly sobering.

"One of our cows went missing." Nancy struggled to keep her voice even. "Tommy and I found her. She'd been attacked. Brad's too sick to go out."

"I'll be right over." Sookie's voice was calm and clear. Nancy's husband was real sick; dying of stomach cancer.

"Thank you, Sookie." Nancy, a born and raised city gal, had married her college sweet heart who had a dream of being a farmer. She'd supported him as much as she knew how, but farming wasn't in her blood. Unlike Brad who felt a special bond to their land, Nancy didn't. It was Brad that kept her linked to this place. Without him she had no desire to hang on to it once he passed.

"Don't mention it Nancy. I'll be right over." After a few tearful "thank you's" from Nancy, Sookie closed her cell.

After pulling out a set of under things, she made a beeline to her walk-in closet. Wiggling herself into a pair of jeans she then slipped on a dark t-shirt with cap sleeves and a scoop neckline. It was the first thing she reached for, because it was dark and it would hide any blood stains. Her thoughts wondered to the cowboy Marshal wondering her woods. It was for the best, she thought. Spending any length of time with him, would only lead to one thing.

Once she had her work boots fastened, she headed to the bathroom and combed out her wet hair. Quickly, she ran her fingers through it when she was done making sure to loosen her hair so it wouldn't lay flat. Her hair would just have to air dry on the way she thought.

~ * o * o * ~

Just as Sookie reached the closet where she kept her bag and Benelli, Raylan Givens stepped onto the front porch. Through the screen he saw Sookie bent over reaching into the closet. He knew he should turn, and he started to though he wanted to admire the view. In his peripheral vision he caught something and froze. Sookie's shirt rode up enough to reveal markings on her back. A tattoo? Raylan stiffened.

Absently, he pulled in his lower lip running his tongue over it. His attention had been peaked. Seeing Sookie in that compromising position had his mind doing a number on him; one that would have made any grown man blush.

Sookie's telepathy picked up on Raylan's register. She swore she felt him undressing her. A part of her, the responsible side, told her to behave herself and straighten up. The other part of her, her reckless side, prompted her to linger. It was the latter that won. Ignoring her self reprimands, she slowly and seductively swayed her hips making sure she had Raylan Givens' full attention.

"Gghghh." Raylan cleared his throat. If he wasn't a gentleman he would've ripped the screen off its hinges and plunged right into her. Instead, he regrettably tapped on the screen door. Sookie turned to look over her shoulder.

With her black leather bag in one hand and the Benelli riffle in the other, she stood up and turned to face Raylan. His brow immediately arched. An amused smile brightened his eyes. She had surprised him.

"Sorry about that drink." Sookie met his eyes and smiled. Raylan opened the door for her and helped her with her rifle. She allowed him to slip the rifle out of her hand. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Turning around she said, "I've got an emergency."

Raylan's expression was wary. He wasn't sure what kind of emergency involved a black bag and a rifle; except for the criminal kind.

* * *

**A/N:  
4/25/11** _The voice of this story won't leave me alone. I'm still actively doing a rewrite for another writing project, so don't ask how, but I plucked out a few more chapters for True Blue Cowboy. Please enjoy. Bear in mind, I'm winging this story. I have absolutely no idea where it wants to go or how far it wants to be told. As long as its voice keeps talking to me, I'll keep plucking at the keyboard for it. As always, please review, even if just a smiley face._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Ok. The story won't leave me alone, so I've updated it to "In-Progress". _

_

* * *

  
_

**True Blue Cowboy**  
**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Thank you," beamed Sookie as she turned from locking the front door.

For a split second, Raylan's eyes met Sookie's. In that instant, what he saw captured his breath deep inside his chest. He'd seen a white fire inside Sookie's sapphire eyes. The glance was so quick, Sookie hadn't noticed Raylan's reaction. She stepped past him, and walked briskly around the house, and toward her old happy yellow Toyota Cruiser. Raylan trailed behind her frightened by the primal feelings this majestic Southern beauty forged inside him. He'd always dreamed of one day finding someone like him; someone who shared a similar heritage as his own.

"I'll just have to be careful," he told himself. Though he'd always wished for this, he never really contemplated it's meaning_._ In his relationship with his ex wife, Winona, who was human in every possible way, he was never a hundred percent honest. Out of necessity, he always had to hold something of himself back. That's how it always was with all his relationships, but with someone like Sookie, it would be different. The stripped down and bare honesty that a relationship with her would mean, scared him. He wasn't sure if he was ready. Sookie opened the back door and placed her bag inside. She gestured for her Benelli. "She's a beauty," admired Raylan.

"Thanks," said Sookie. "She gets the job done." Raylan handed her the Benelli. Their skin touched, searing Sookie's soft hand. Her eyes widened and her breathing took off with a jolt. Raylan knew in that moment he would have to hurry up and leave Bon Temps fast, or he would never be able to leave. He wasn't ready; at least that's what he kept telling himself. Sookie frightened him; she made him want the very thing that terrified him. Raylan stepped back and off to the side placing himself so that the door to Sookie's Cruiser was between him and her. Casually, and as unaffected as he could, he went to the passenger side door. Away from Sookie's piercing blue eyes, Raylan fisted his hand and tried to shake the sensation.

The contact with Raylan's hand had startled Sookie. She didn't pick up any thoughts from him, but he made her blood boil in a way that melted her to the core. Raylan Givens could have had his way with her in any fashion he wanted; she would have let him. With trembling hands she secured the Benelli in the stand Jason had installed for her. It was Jason who bought the Cruiser. Sookie hated buying large ticket items, so she gave Jason the money, and this is what he bought her. According to Jason, it would do the trick. And then he asked if he could borrow it sometime.

Sookie procrastinated at the back of the jeep, feigning like she was busy at a task. She was buying herself some time to compose herself. The way her body reacted to Raylan's touch had weakened her legs. She didn't understand how she could react so strongly. For some unexplainable reason she wanted to cry. His presence had burrowed a caping hole inside her; leaving her empty. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Raylan Givens.

The siren song that Sookie exuded was also the same song Raylan broadcasted. It was the natural and pure mating call of the fairy.

"I've gotta make a stop at the Barley farm," said Sookie clearing her throat. Deliberately she avoided looking at him. "Then I can take you to where ever you need to be."

"That's fine," nervously said Raylan. He was afraid to look her in the face, but the truth was, he was afraid of himself. Afraid of the want growing inside him. What he knew, but couldn't form the words for, was this simple truth, he was fallen good and hard for Sookie Stackhouse. For several miles they both sat in awkward silence; each too afraid to speak.

"Did you find any traces of your fugitive on my property?" Sookie broke their silence.

"Naw," said Raylan. "I'm sure he's somewhere in these woods though, and I'll find him."

"You always get your man?" asked Sookie.

"Most of the time," said Raylan.

"Why do you think he's hiding out in Hot Shot?" Sookie's questions served two purposes, one, to fill in the awkward silences between her and Raylan, and two, to see if her suspicions about the fugitive was right. "Does he have kin in these parts?"

"Sort of," is all Raylan volunteered. "So what's this emergency?" he asked.

"Something attacked one of the Barley's cows," answered Sookie. "The husband's got it real bad; cancer."

"So why did they call you?" asked Raylan just as Sookie pulled into the Barley's drive. Little Tommy was out front playing and came running up to Sookie's window. She slowed the Cruiser down to a crawl.

"Be careful Tommy," smiled Sookie.

"Ha'ya Doc," grinned Tommy. His two front teeth were missing. "I found our cow. Its guts are all over the place."

"You don't say," said Sookie turning the engine off.

"Yep," he smiled proudly, stepping aside for Sookie to get out of her Cruiser. In a rush he started up, needing no invitation to make conversation. "Mama wouldn't let me stay and watch her. She was still breath'in. Can I come with you and watch?"

"If it's all right with your mama." Sookie's answer brightened little Tommy's expression.

"I'll go ask," he said enthusiastically and took off like lightening to the front door. Sookie's expression winced when the screen door slammed shut behind him.

"So you're a doctor?" asked Raylan. There wasn't anything sexier to Raylan than a smart, attractive woman.

"A vet," she answered avoiding his eyes.

"Sookie," called out Nancy. "Thank God." Nancy rushed at Sookie throwing her arms around her. Sookie's mind was bombarded with Nancy's thoughts. This is why Sookie hated touching people.

"That's what I'm here for," smiled Sookie. She pulled up her shields and tried to pull away.

"Oh Sookie," kindly reprimanded Nancy. She turned toward Raylan. "Sookie here hates to be hugged." Raylan noticed Sookie's uneasiness, and wondered why she had an aversion to it. Maybe that was why she was single. "Since I know most of the deputies in Bon Temps," smiled Nancy glancing down at the star on Raylan's hip, "I take it you're new."

"No ma'am, I'm with the US Deputy Marshalls Service," smiled Raylan. "I'm Raylan Givens." He tipped his cowboy hat. Sookie watched his interaction with Nancy. They made small talk and Sookie couldn't help notice how charming Raylan was or his impeccable manners.

"So are you single Marshal?" boldly asked Nancy. She hated seeing a good woman like Sookie, single. Granted, Nancy knew there was something a bit off with Sookie, but she was decent people, thought Nancy.

"Yes ma'am," smiled Raylan.

"So's are Sookie here," she smiled. "It's nice to see two good handsome people together."

"Where's that cow?" asked Sookie. Nancy's happy expression immediately fell. The life of a farmer's wife wasn't exactly what Nancy had planned. She met her husband, Brad, at the community college in Monroe, and the rest was history. Nancy never held onto any romanticized dreams of country living; it was not for her, but she made due for her family.

"Tommy here can show you the way," said Nancy lovingly running her fingers through Tommy's strawberry blonde curls.

"We'll be back," said Sookie. She turned and pulled her things out of the back of the Cruiser.

"Sookie," said Nancy. "If you have to," she said staring at Sookie's rifle, "please don't let Tommy see it."

"Oh," said Sookie. "No, that's not what this is for. It's for whatever creature might come back." Nancy nodded her head wrapping her arms across the front of her chest. Sookie turned toward Raylan. "You can wait here if you'd like."

"No, I'd like to come, if that's all right with you," said Raylan.

"Suite yourself." Sookie handed her rifle to Raylan and took Tommy's little hand. He proudly led the way. Some time later, before the cow came into view Sookie picked up the smell. At seeing the injured animal, Sookie's demeanor became mechanical. Her years of training kicked in, and she worked on pure instincts. Over the smell of death, Raylan picked up a familiar scent that still lingered over the cow. His back stiffened.

He smelled his fugitive.

"I told ya it was pretty bad," commented little Tommy.

"Yeah, you did," said Sookie. From her assessment of the wounds, she knew the cow had been attacked by a large animal. Her eyes scanned the ground around her, and she immediately spotted paw prints. "Shit," she mumbled. It was panther prints.

"Is she gonna die?" asked Tommy.

"She already is sweetie," gently said Sookie. She opened her bag and pulled out a few contents and readied a syringe. The cow was too far gone.

"What'z that for?"

"It'll help take her pain away." Sookie gently stroked the cow.

"Like pa's medicine," absently breathed Tommy. His attention was fixed on what Sookie was doing.

"Kind'a." Is all Sookie said. Together her and Tommy sat with the cow until it was all done. Putting away her supplies, she went to inspecting the track marks, which Raylan was already investigating. Without looking up, Raylan could feel Sookie's presence next to him. She was like charged ions next to him. He could feel the electricity ripple over his skin.

"How long ago do you think this happened?"

"Well," she thought it through for several seconds. "Probably right before day break."

* * *

**A/N:** _ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is all I have at this point. Not sure when I'll update again. Rest assured, True Blue Cowboy's voice is still in the background of my mind. I can hear it, and I'm listening. It's kind of hard not to. I can see the road it wants me to go down, but it's still kind of foggy & dark for me. This makes me nervous, because I like to have a clear plan or direction. I think this story might be a good exercise for me in trusting the story and it's voice. Thanks for reading. Hope you review. I appreciate the feedback and questions._


End file.
